GoodbyeA Niley Oneshot
by RunSarahRun
Summary: Nick wants Miley back, but she's not going back to him again.  It's just a oneshot... : Read?


**Goodbye**

**A Niley one-shot.**

**I was inspired to write this while I was watching re-run episodes of Glee. Lol(:**

**The episode the inspired me to write this was episode **_**14-Hello.**_

**If you don't watch Glee, you totally should.(:**

**Any who, on with the one-shot.**

**-xox-**

Nick stood there at his locker trying to comprehend what just happened. His jaw hung open as he blinked a few times trying think, but he couldn't all that way going through his mind at the moment was the word's that she had just said to him. The realization of her being gone was like a slap in the face to him. How could he have been so stupid? How could he just let her slip away from his grip like that? Why couldn't he realize that he wanted her and only her before it was too late? He slumped with his back against his locker as the scene that just happened 10 minutes ago replayed in his head for the hundredth time.

**-xox-**

_Nick stood at his locker, knowing that Miley was going to pass by him soon, she always did. He waited there for about 5 minutes and then she finally passed him._

"_Miley!" Nick shouted as he waved at her to come over._

"_What do you want now Nick?" Miley said as the annoyance in her face became obvious to him._

_Nick frowned, but then became serious as he said, "Uhm, there's something I wanna talk to you about."_

_Miley crossed her arms as she gave him a look telling him to continue on. Honestly, Miley didn't want to be there. She was angry with Nick and she was pretty sure she didn't want anything to do with him._

"_Well, uhm… I wanna be in a relationship with you." A smile formed upon his face as he said that, he got his hopes up like he always did._

"_What?" Was all Miley could get out as she looked at him like he was stupid._

"_I've realized that I don't want to date anyone else, I just want you." Nick was sure that she was going to fall into his arms again, she always did. Didn't she?_

"_Well, Nick…I'm glad that you've finally came to that conclusion, but I don't' want to be a couple with you. I-I can't be a couple with you…" Miley's face saddened as she said this, but she was just tired of Nick. She was tired of always having to put up with Nick's crap. This was the last straw. He always expected her to come back to him so easily, but this time she wasn't going to come back to him at all. She's tired of always crying one night because he doesn't want her anymore and then being happy the next day because he suddenly wants her back. She just can't keep going through this routine, it was just giving her headaches._

"_W-what? But why?" Nick was shocked at the answer he had received; his smile was instantly brought down and was replaced with a frown._

"_Because Nick… You do this all the time. One second you're completely in love with me, but then the next second you're not interested in seeing me at all anymore. And I'm just so tired with putting up with all of your crap. Either you want me or you don't."_

"_But Miley, I do want you… I'm positive this time."_

"_No Nick, you aren't positive. You never are. There's always going to be that one girl that's prettier and more popular than me. There's always going to be someone better than me. So why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you keep bringing me up and then knocking me down? Why?"_

"_Miley… I swear, I don't want those girls. I don't love those girls. I only love you. I am looking you in the eyes and telling you the truth Miley Ray, I don't need them. "_

"_Then why do you always go to them? Why do you always hook up with them and leave me there to just cry and feel stupid about myself for even loving someone like you." When Miley said that Nick instantly felt pain. He was hurt. It hurt him knowing that he was constantly breaking Miley's heart and he didn't even do anything about it._

"_Miley I was stupid, I know. But I promise I'm done with all of that. I never want to hurt you again. I just want to show you how much you really mean to me."_

"_Oh, please. Save your little sympathy stories for someone who will actually fall for them. The last time you said you didn't want me was the last time that I was ever going to put up with you. I don't love you and you don't love me. So why don't you just go back to what you wanted when you didn't want me. Go back to those cheerleaders and just ignore me like you always do. Just go." Tears started to brim in the corners of Miley's eyes as she looked Nick in the eyes and said, _

"_I don't want you. You mean nothing to me. And I'm done with you."_

"_Miley, don't you think you're overreacting just a little now?" Nick said as he just looked at her._

"_Maybe, but I'm a human Nick. I'm not just some doll you can play with whenever you feel like. I… I just want you to leave me alone." And with that Miley walked away, never to turn back._

_Nick sighed in frustration as he banged his fist against his locker. What the hell was wrong with him?_

**-xox-**

Nick slammed his locker door shut as he walked away. He was dumb, and it took him too long for him to figure out what he really wanted. And what he really wanted was Miley, but now that was too late.

**-xox-**

Miley sat in her room as she thought about what happened the day before. Did she really want him out of her life forever? Of course she did. Didn't she? There's no way she would take him back… no way. She just couldn't. She was tired of crying her eyes out all the time just because she couldn't be enough for him. He didn't deserve her. And she didn't need him. Miley convinced herself of this. She laid back on her bed as she thought about the day her heart broke once again. The day she decided enough was enough. The day Nick told her he didn't want to be with her anymore.

**-xox-**

"_Hey Nick!" Miley said with a huge smile as she walked towards him._

"_Oh... uh, hey Miley." Nick said this unenthusiastically as he looked at Miley and then down at his shoes. Miley didn't notice that anything was up, she was too happy. Today was their 1 year anniversary, minus all the break ups and getting back together. _

"_I've got everything planned out for our 1 year anniversary for tonight!" Miley's smile just got wider as she thought about how Nick was perfect for her. Miley was always really happy and she sometimes got a bit over excited about little things, but that was Miley._

"_About that…" Nick said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't think I want to be in a relationship with you anymore… I just don't see us working out anymore." Miley's face saddened at this._

"_What? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, you didn't do anything. It's just that I'm a 17-year-old boy, Miley. I have needs. I can't just be tied down to one girl." Nick said this not thinking about it. All that was running through his mind was the date that he was going to be at later with two of the most popular cheerleaders. TWO CHEERLEADERS! How could he not get excited?_

_Once Miley heard what he said she looked at him straight in the eyes and said,_

"_You have **needs**? What… am I suddenly not good enough for you Nick?"_

"_No, Miley. It's not that…I really like you and you're really awesome, but I just don't think I'm ready to be in a committed relationship. I don't think I should just be tied down to one person…I also want to have time to figure out who I really am." Nick was suddenly afraid to look at Miley; afraid to see what her facial expressions would be like, he hated seeing her so upset._

"_I'll tell you who you are Nick. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me, because you think it'll hurt your reputation, though which you never admit it, it is very important to you. You hate what Selena did to you, not just because she cheated on you with your best friend and it hurt you deep down inside, but because it was so humiliating." Miley said this as she realized that she was not the most popular girl, but Nick was the football quarterback, he was way out of her league, but that shouldn't matter if they were in love, right? But then she came to realize that Nick cared more about his reputation than he cared about her and that he would do anything to protect it, even if it meant hurting Miley._

"_You're freaking me out. It's like you're inside my head right now." Nick said this as he looked down away from Miley. He knew Miley was the only person who really did know him. The real him, not the Nick that everybody thought he was, but the Nick that he truly was. _

"_I just know you for who you are. Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself by falling for you the first time we met. And that's where you lose Nick. Because if you take a second look at me you realize then that I am the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are, no matter what." And with that Miley walked away finally letting the tears fall free from her eyes. Leaving Nick standing there just watching her walk away, not even bothering to chase after her. He was a complete idiot, and he had failed to realize it then and there._

**-xox-**

Miley felt a tear fall down the side of her face as she whimpered quietly. Why did she care so much about Nick? Why? He had hurt her so many times, shouldn't she just hate him now? No. It wasn't that easy for her considering she's loved him ever since she laid eyes on him in the 7th grade. But that was nearly 4 years ago. She should be over him, but she just wasn't. Suddenly her home phone rang. She looked at the collar ID and noticed it was Nick. She decided she'd let it go to voicemail.

"Miley… It's me Nick. I know you probably don't want to be hearing this from me now, but I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I didn't realize what I had until you were gone. I didn't realize how much of an idiot I was being, and I want you back. I need you. You were right. You are the only person who actually accepts me the way I am no matter what, and I just want you to know that I'm done caring about my reputation. I just care about you and I accept you for who you are not matter what. I swear, Miles. Anyways, I love you. Please call me back."

Miley just rolled her eyes. Like she hasn't heard all of this before. This was it. This was the end of them. It was time to let go of the past and start a new beginning. She finally just said goodbye to the past and hello to the future. It was time for her to forget about Nick, so she did. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a small smile as she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Hey, Liam. It's Miley. Is that offer for a date this Friday night still available?"

Miley had finally moved on, but has Nick?

**-xox-**

**Okay, so this was my crappy one-shot. I simply did this out of boredom. I wouldn't expect any one to review this, but if you did, it'd be nice. :D**

**If anyone thinks I should make this into a story, I will. But I doubt this one shot is any good anyways.**

**Welp, bye!**

**Oh and I used some lines from the episode, just so you know.**

**-RunSarahRun**


End file.
